El regalo de navidad
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron no se ha dado cuenta de que cuando tienes dos mejores amigos y le regalas a uno de ellos algo súper genial y al otro no... las cosas se ven raras. Suerte que los gemelos están ahí para decírselo.


**Advertencia y Disclaimer:** _Situado en las navidades del quinto libro, cuando Hermione decide no pasar la navidad con su familia y estar con los Weasley y Harry en el número 12. Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, Ronnie, tenemos que hablar— Fred y George se habían aparecido en la habitación de la nada, provocándole a Ron un susto feroz que lo había obligado a empuñar su varita como acto reflejo.<p>

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso! — les espetó furioso.

—Tranquilo, pequeño— Fred revolvió el cabello de Ron con ternura fraternal y odiosa. Ron intentó esquivarlo.

—Así que… te lo tenías guardadito, eh— George levantó las cejas de manera sugestiva. Ron les miró uno a uno, confundido.

—No te hagas, ya sabes a que nos referimos— acompañó Fred a su gemelo en aquel gesto acosador —o mejor dicho…

—... a _quién_ nos referimos— completó George.

—No sé de qué carajo hablan— Ron había soltado nuevamente su varita sobre la cama y se disponía a meter unas cuantas cosas en su baúl del colegio.

—Oh, ya veo, no sabes— Fred miró a su gemelo con suspicacia —No sabe George, ¿ayudémoslo?

—Claro, Fred— concordó el otro.

—"¡Hermione, viniste!"—dijo Fred suspirando exageradamente fuerte y poniendo una cara boba —casi lloraste al verla llegar.

—"Me esconderé de mis hermanos mientras compró el regalo de navidad de mi mejor amiga que no me gusta para nada"— George imitó el gesto de su gemelo mientras revoloteaban alrededor de un furioso y colorado Ron.

—"Es más, me gastaré todo el dinero que nos da mamá en su regalo y le compraré a todo el resto de mi familia un puto paquete de dulces por navidad"— Fred agregó lo último sin poder evitar soltar una risa.

— "Incluso ahorraré el regalo de Bill y Charlie… total están lejos ¿quién los necesita? Así puedo regalarle algo genial a la chica que NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA"— George hacía énfasis en lo último. Ron se sentía más y más colorado y más estúpido, sin embargo cada vez que abría la boca sus hermanos salían con otra frase más, imitando sin duda sus acciones e impidiéndole de forma rotunda cualquier atisbo de intervención.

—"¿Y sabes que le compré? Un perfume… que cosa más romántica…"

—"Ahora olerá como yo quiero…"

—"Ahora sabré como huele una chica que no sea Tía Muriel…"

—¡BASTA! ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! — La verdad es Fred y George se sorprendían de que Ron no hubiese estallado antes.

—Tranquilo, no te sulfures Ronnie... sólo decimos lo que vemos— se excusó uno de ellos

—¡Que no me gusta Hermione!— repitió como por octava vez en la semana, furioso y casi en susurros para que nadie escuchara.

—Oh claro, y Dumbledore es un tarado— dijo Fred carcajeándose.

— ¿En serio crees que alguien se traga que no te gusta, pequeño Ronnie? — preguntó George.

—¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Váyanse a su cuarto!— Ron cerró de golpe el baúl manifestando su enojo, pero pronto se arrepintió pues ahora no tenía nada más que hacer que enfrentar a su jodido par de hermanos.

—En serio, no se lo digas nunca.

—Es una chica lista, aunque se lo digas nunca te tomará en cuenta ¿Verdad, George?

— Sí, estoy seguro de eso, Fred.

—¡Vaya que buenos hermanos que son!— bufó Ron, furioso.

— ¡O SEA QUE SÍ TE GUSTA! — Exclamaron los gemelos a coro con las bocas abiertas en O y los ojos encendidos, disfrutando de la victoria, Ron quiso que el piso lo tragara cuando se dio cuenta que cayó en su trampa.

—¡Demonios! Si le llegan a decir algo me aseguraré de que se queden sin—

—¡No, no, no! Con aquello no te metas— le cortó George de inmediato.

—¡Entonces dejen de entrometerse donde no deben!— dijo el menor, con rabia.

—¿Harry lo sabe?— preguntó uno de los gemelos mientras Ron se volteaba a revolver los cajones, sin buscar absolutamente nada, pero nervioso por el escrutinio de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— respondió al instante su propia pregunta —¡Y ni se les ocurra…!

—Oh no, no pensábamos decirle…— se excusó George rápidamente —Traidor— agregó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Traidor? — Ron les cuestionó, confundido.

—Se supone que los tres eran amigos, ahora que te has puesto medio… bueno, que te has "interesado" en Hermione las cosas no serán igual.

—Pobre Harry— comentó Fred, con lástima fingida.

—¿Harry?— dijo George con gracia.

—¡Pobre Hermione!— se respondieron ambos a coro.

—¿Pueden irse de una maldita vez de mi cuarto, par de imbéciles?— Ron, que había perdido todo interés ya en disimular su sonrojo, les indicó con la mano el camino hacia la puerta de su mugrosa habitación de Grimmauld Place.

—Está bien, está bien, hermanito— los gemelos le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron mientras se ponían de pie.

—Ten piedad de tus amigos, sobre todo de la desgraciada de Hermione...

—Ya tiene mucho con todos estos prejuicios de la sangre...

—Encima tener detrás suyo a Ron, pobre chica.

—¡VÁYANSE AHORA!

Y con un montón de risas y un crac sus hermanos desaparecieron, dejando a Ron sumergido en el calor de sus orejas y sus tribulaciones. ¿Se había pasado con ese regalo de navidad? ¿Había sido demasiado obvio su interés? Recuerda como le ardieron las orejas cuando ella feliz le agradeció el regalo. Ella sonreía, no pudo haber estado mal.

Analizó todas las verdades que, entre tanta estupidez, sus hermanos alcanzaron a decir. ¿Había descuidado el hecho de que… gastó prácticamente todo su dinero en ese perfume y a Harry, Ginny, papá y mamá sólo les regalo un paquete de dulces? A los gemelos incluso les había dado uno para los dos. Bill y Charlie no viajaron para estar con ellos en navidad, así que ni siquiera los considero y agregó su carta a la lechuza que les enviaron como familia, nada más. Percy no contaba, claro.

Pero es que no lo había hecho con esa intención.

No deseaba comprarle algo tan caro a Hermione, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a regalarle aunque había pensado en un libro pero, vamos… ¿qué sabía él de libros? Pensó en lo que alguien le regalaría a Ginny y con cuidado observó a su hermana revisar una de esas revistas de artículos de mujeres. ¡Pero no podía compararlas!

Y se había sentido como un soberano imbécil por preocuparse de esa forma ¿qué importaba el regalo de Hermione? No le había importado, de hecho, los cuatro años anteriores. Cuando pensó que ese perfume era el regalo ideal no escatimó en el gasto ni en lo diferente que se vería del regalo de su otro amigo, Harry. No lo pensó, porque no pensaba que le gustaba Hermione de esa forma a él. Creía, erróneamente, que deseaba agradarle a ella porque a decir verdad, ya no le agradaba tanto pasársela discutiendo con ella y tratarla tan mal todo el tiempo, y después de todo…_ella era una chica_ y no podía hacerle los mismos regalos que a Harry. A las chicas se les da regalos de chicas. Era hora de comenzar a tratar a Hermione como tal, como su única amiga mujer y no como la odiosa niñita que había sido siempre.

Aunque debía reconocer, al menos para sí mismo, que una parte de él no pensó dos veces con el precio del perfume, ni reparó en que sus hermanos notarían la diferencia porque deseaba, a ojos cerrados, igualar o superar lo que sea que el maldito de Viktor Krum le enviara. Ya que andaban tan amiguitos de cartas los dos, seguro le enviaría algo. Y Ron deseaba con todo su corazón que no fuese algo mejor que lo de él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las mil vueltas que le había dado, la verdad fue abrumadora cuando cayó sobre él mientras los gemelos la pronunciaban. Le gustaba Hermione.

Le gustaba Hermione y se había gastado todo su dinero ahorrado en comprarle un maldito regalo.

Charlie tenía razón, las mujeres a veces eran un gran, gran problema.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Siempre pensé que un perfume es demasiado obvio, considerando que a Harry le compró una caja de gargeas de todos los sabores, JAJA. **_Muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
